


The Office

by dreaminqs



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminqs/pseuds/dreaminqs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rhys shows Fiona his fancy new office and the pair get rudely interrupted during them attempting to have very wonderful sex on Rhys’s very wonderful desk</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Office

“Hm… It’s nice, I suppose.” Fiona commented as she traced a finger along the black-colored desk in the rather airy office. She glanced up at Rhys, her lips pursed slightly. Rhys had insisted that she see his newly organized office–something about wanting to show her where he spent most of his time at work. Fiona had reluctantly agreed, seeming rather indifferent to the idea of seeing his office. 

“It’s nice? That’s it?” Rhys turned to her, an eyebrow raised slightly. He had honestly hoped that she’d make some comment about his new office being the best goddamned room she had ever been in. Fiona shrugged and turned to face him, leaning on his desk with her arms crossed over her chest.

“What do you expect from me? I’ve never really been inside of an office before. I mean, I got pretty closer to seeing the inside of Jack’s office, but this is different.” She told him, an eyebrow raised slightly.

“What do you mean ‘this is different’? They’re both offices–there’s nothing too different about them.” Rhys told her, his arms crossed over his chest. Fiona let out a disgruntled sigh and rolled her eyes slightly.

“It’s seriously not obvious? Jack’s office had no… value, I guess… to me. It was the office of some guy who I don’t give a shit about.” Fiona pushed herself off of the desk before continuing to speak. “This, however, is completely different. This is the office of my goddamn boyfriend. Or have you forgotten about you awkwardly asking me out nearly six months ago?” She raised an eyebrow slightly, a smirk tugging at her lips.

“Ugh, don’t remind me. That was so embarrassing.” Rhys groaned at the memory. Although she had still agreed to his request of him taking her to dinner, the whole situation was awkward. More specifically, he was awkward–he had blushed like crazy and stumbled over his words, while Fiona had simply smiled and chuckled at his words. He took a step closer to her, placing his hands gently on her waist. “But, I guess I understand what you mean. But it’s seriously just nice?” Fiona let out an exasperated sigh and threw her hands up in frustration.

“Well, shit, I don’t know! I’ve never been in an actual office before, so I don’t know how to describe it!” Fiona told him, her eyes widening slightly. Rhys rolled his eyes slightly in response. “What words would you want me to use to describe your office, Your Highness? Would you rather I call it ‘exquisite’? ‘Wonderful’? ‘The most amazing thing I’ve ever seen in my life, besides you’?” She raised an eyebrow slightly as she spoke. The man in front of her let out a soft sigh.

“I dunno, I just thought you’d use some sort of fancy word to describe this place. I mean, you’re so good at just… talking. And using words! I don’t know…” Rhys frowned slightly as he spoke. Fiona let out a sigh as she hopped up onto his desk, knocking down a cup filled with various pens and a couple of photo frames in the process. She wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, earning a soft gasp from Rhys.

“Okay, fine. This office is the most gorgeous goddamned thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” Fiona whispered before pressing her lips to Rhys’s. Rhys almost immediately pulled away, a slight frown on his lips.

“Hey, be careful with those! Those are important!” He told her, his eyebrows furrowing. Fiona rolled her eyes slightly as she picked up one of the photographs that had fallen over, her eyebrows raising in surprise.

“You have a picture of us in your office?” Fiona asked incredulously. In her hand, was a photo of Rhys and Fiona–Rhys had his tongue sticking out and Fiona had her lips pressed to his cheek. It was a pretty dorky picture, she had to admit. But, it was cute. Endearing. Upon her mentioning the photo, an embarrassed blush quickly found it’s way to his cheeks.

“Y-yeah, I, uh, it motivates me to do better. Plus, it helps that you look really cute in that picture.” Rhys chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. Fiona blushed ever so slightly as she brushed her hair out of her face.

“That’s pretty sweet for a corporate jackass such as yourself.” Fiona responded with a slight smirk on her lips, earning an eye roll from Rhys. “Okay, let’s just continue what we started with no distractions, eh?” She raised an eyebrow slightly, Rhys nodding his head in quickly. Grinning, Fiona pressed her lips to Rhys’s lips again, this time without him pushing her away. She gently squeezed his waist with her legs, earning a soft whimper from Rhys. Rhys pushed her jacket off, a satisfied hum escaping his lips. “Y-you’re not expecting someone soon, are you?” Fiona asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Um… Sasha’s not gonna be here for another twenty minutes or so.” Rhys grinned at her as he spoke. Fiona grinned at him before pressing her lips to his neck tattoo, gently nibbling on the skin.

“Good. I really don’t want another distraction.” Fiona whispered into his neck. Rhys bit his lip gently to keep himself from making any noises–he didn’t want to give Fiona the satisfaction. Not yet, at least. 

Suddenly, a loud knock was heard from the closed door. Both Fiona’s and Rhys’s eyes widened. “What was that? I thought you said that Sasha wasn’t going to be here for another twenty minutes?!“ Fiona whisper-shouted. Rhys shrugged, his eyes only widening as the knocks became louder and louder. Huffing, Fiona shoved Rhys off of her and hopped off his desk, quickly pulling her jacket on as she stood next to Rhys. “Act natural.” She whispered to him as the door suddenly opened. 

“Hey! Sorry I’m a bit early, I finished business earlier than I thought I would.” Sasha chuckled softly as she walked into the airy room. “You okay?” She asked of Rhys with an eyebrow raised. Rhys’s face was bright red and he had the most awkward grin on his face that Sasha had ever seen. He nodded quickly in response, a hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck nervously. 

“Yeah, he’s fine. He’s just… really excited to have both of us seeing his office!” Fiona grinned as she placed a hand on her hips. Rhys had to admit–Fiona was definitely better at the whole ‘act natural’ thing than him. 

“Okay…” Sasha crossed her arms over her chest as she glanced around the room, both eyebrows raised. “Nice place you got here, Rhys. It suits you, I guess.” She looked back over to Rhys, a grin on her face. 

"U-uh, thanks.” Rhys chuckled nervously and grinned back at her. 

"Okay… Well, I’m gonna go. I think I’ve been in this fancy office long enough to last a lifetime. Thanks for having me.“ Sasha waved at the pair before making her way out of the room. Rhys let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding when she exited the room, turning to face Fiona. 

"I fucked up tremendously, didn’t I?” Rhys raised an eyebrow slightly. Fiona simply nodded in response. Sighing, Rhys went over to lock the door before attempting to pick Fiona up and place her back on his desk. After a minute of him struggling, Fiona pulled herself up with a chuckle. “Sorry…” He mumbled, a sheepish grin on his face. Fiona simply smiled at him before pressing her lips to his. 

"It’s okay, seriously. Not everyone can be as strong as me.“ Fiona smirked slightly at him, earning an eye roll from Rhys. The pair soon returned to the position they were in before being rudely interrupted. "No distractions, kay?” She asked, her scarred eyebrow raised slightly. Rhys nodded quickly in response. Grinning, Fiona returned to placing soft kisses to his neck. 

The pair had absolutely amazing (Rhys thought, at least) sex on his desk. Both of them were completely naked, except for Rhys’s socks and Fiona’s hat. And, luckily, they had no more distractions.

**Author's Note:**

> i also posted this on my tumblr, @rhysandfiona


End file.
